


KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 - Crossover Side (P5)

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Persona 5
Genre: (minor in chapter 1), Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Corpses, Drugged up confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy AU, Giotto's dramatic, Handcuffs, Implied Attempted Sexual Assault, KHRRarePairWeek2K18, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Well - Freeform, and cliche kingdom names, and technically the entry doesnt end when they are lovers, body disposal, but theyre getting there, hellion child akechi, i guess the prompt may just as well be envy, instead of handcuffs, or jealousy, so crossover ship entries with p5 for the whole week yep, this is gaining too many tags oof, well technically not enemies-level at the beginning, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2K18, P5 crossover entries:1. Storm Day: Ren & Zakuro, Body disposal2. Storm Day: Makoto/Gokudera, Soulmate AU3. Sky Day: Akechi & Giotto, Royalty AU4. Sun Day: Reborn/Sojiro, Enemies to friends to lovers5. Lightning Day: Verde&Wakaba, Fantasy AU6. Rain Day: Akechi&Yamamoto, Handcuffs7. Cloud Day: Akechi&Hibari, Kidnapping8. Mist Day: Akechi&Deamon, Fake/pretend relationship9. Earth/Flameless Day: Elena&Haru(Okumura), Supernatural AU, Drugged up confessions





	1. Chapter 1

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Ren &Zakuro. Prompt: Body disposal._

**Warnings:** **Murder, Millefiore!Ren, Implied Attempted Sexual Harassment.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

Ren made sure he stood firmly between the woman and the bald man attempting to force her into his car, and stared the bald man down.

This was Ren’s hometown and he didn’t really tolerate such actions happening in it. The woman latched on to him, whimpering, “Amamiya-san, please, he’s- He’s not- It’s not- That man is influential and I don’t know how-“

“Damn brat, I’ll sue!” The bald, and clearly drunk, man had declared, hand holding his head as blood dripped down his face from where he had fallen to the ground earlier in the scuffle.

Ren’s stare turned into a severe glare as he considered how to proceed further from that point.

What should he do with this man? There were plenty of options, though letting him get away with what he was attempting to do to a person from Ren’s own hometown was not one of them.

The choice was made for him when the atmosphere grew thick, and a red haze descended on them all before Storm flames surged into the scene and overtook the bald man, who only had a moment to gurgle as the flames tore into him before they dispersed into the air again, leaving behind the man’s bloody corpse.

“Well, that takes care of that.” With a yawn, Zakuro stepped into the scene.

Ren allowed himself a moment to face palm before he glared at Zakuro, “What are we going to do with this now?”

Zakuro shrugged with one shoulder, “What we do every time: body disposal.”

Ren rolled his eyes before he gestured to the woman standing behind him, and Zakuro shrugged again before he turned his stare to her, “You didn’t see anything happen here, did you?”

The woman frantically shook her head, “Not at all!”

“Well then, I guess you should get going now, it’s late already.”

The woman didn’t need to be told twice and immediately bolted away from the scene.

“Alright,” Ren started, stepping towards the corpse, “She said he was influential, so, who do we need to bribe, overthrow, or kill?”

“How about all three?”

“You suck.”

“Noted, brat.”

“You’re not that much older than me, asshole.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, kiddo.”

“What even brought you here, I’ll take Sho-kun over you any day.”

“You were bitching about the corpse, so let’s take the trash out already.”

“Have you been spending time with Xanxus again?”

.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Storm Day, P5 crossover entry 2. Pairing: Makoto/Gokudera (f/f). Prompt: Soulmate AU._

**Warnings: Contemplations Of Murder, Genderbending, Hayate Is Fem!Gokudera.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5 or KHR.

.

“Honestly, you’re too nice for your own good,” Hayate huffed as she raked a hand through her hair, “Why are you letting that principal walk all over you? You only have to say the word and I’ll go _talk_ to him.”

Makoto sent Hayate a pointed look, “As tempting as it is, the school can’t afford to have the principal get brutally murdered right now, with all the news coverage due to what happened with Kamoshida.”

Hayate’s eyes sparkled and she grinned widely and excitedly before she leant in very close to Makoto’s face, causing their skins to heat up at the close proximity (boy were they thankful the heat lowered over the period they got to know each other in, as it was burning the first time they met).

“Does that mean I can do that after there is no more news coverage?”

Makoto hummed thoughtfully, “That doesn’t mean you can scare away the news agencies.”

Hayate deflated, and Makoto chuckled fondly before she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hayate’s cheek, smirking lightly at the blush that flooded Hayate’s face at the affectionate gesture.

“But never mind you that.” Makoto reached for Hayate’s hand, entwining their fingers together, “Work comes later. Today we’re out on a date, remember?”

Hayate’s blush intensified but she nodded and smiled bashfully.

.

End

Also for the curious, soulmate AU where your skin heats up considerably when you’re in close proximity with your soulmate, no it doesn’t cool down when you’re far away, it just gets too hot when you’re close. It’s the hottest it could be during the first skin-to-skin contact, but it goes down with extended proximity until it settles on a bearable temperature, but it never goes away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sky Day, P5 crossover entry 3. Pairing: Akechi &Giotto. Prompt: Royalty AU._

**Warnings: Giotto’s Dramatic Priorities, Akechi Has No Idea What Hell He Landed In, Cliché Kingdom Name Is Cliché.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

Goro stared blankly around him, wondering why the heck he found himself awkwardly sprawled on top of a throne when he was supposed to be dead.

“Your highness,” A voice called out to him from right next to him, and Goro whipped his head to stare at the person who called him- he had messy blond hair and orange eyes, and was staring at Goro with concern.

“Your highness?” The other person repeated, frown deepening, “Are you feeling alright? We could reschedule today’s work for another time if you’re tired; after all, you’ve been working yourself to the bone lately.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Um? Your highness?”

“Why did you call me that?”

The blond looked alarmed, “Your highness, you are the crown prince Goro of Megido kingdom.” He hesitated briefly before continuing, “Why are you asking me that? Are you testing me again? You said that I should keep the snarky responses out of the throne room.” The blond looked thoughtful, “Is this one of your joking moments again? Because they are terrible.”

“And who are you?”

The blond stared at him incredulously with one eyebrow raised, “Alright, your highness, now you’re just being ridiculous.”

Goro stared blankly back at him, and the blond faltered.

“Wait. You’re serious?” The blond looked miffed, “You don’t remember who I am?”

“It would be more accurate to say that I have no idea about your identity in the first place.”

The blond then gasped and placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart, eyes growing wider and wider, and Goro knew he was going to deeply regret what he just said.

.

End


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Sun Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Reborn/Sojiro. Prompt: Enemies to friends to Lovers._

**Warnings: Technically They Don’t Really Start Out As Enemies But…, And Technically They Haven’t Reached The Lovers Stage Yet But…, Reborn Being Reborn, Sojiro Sees Through Reborn’s Disguises (Tsuna You Can Rejoice Now).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

“Espresso, please.”

Sojiro’s right eye twitched.

The little kid had sauntered, for lack of a better word, into the café a moment ago and hopped into one of the chairs at the counter, raising his dark eyes to stare unnervingly at Sojiro from under the rim of his fedora.

Sojiro didn’t let it get to him.

He exhaled through his nose, “Listen here, I don’t serve kids coffee.”

The kid didn’t even blink as he kept staring at Sojiro, who maintained eye contact.

A couple of minutes later, the kid tch-ed under his breath before he hopped off the chair and left the café.

Sojiro sighed and shook his head.

.

“Espresso, if you have it,” A high pitched voice said, and Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned around to give the kid a stern glare.

(And it was the kid, for all that he changed his clothes from a suit and a fedora to a dress and a wig, the curly side-burns were still the same, and the kid didn’t even take off his goddamn pacifier!)

“I told you last time- I don’t serve coffee for kids.”

The kid blinked at him in what could have been shock, before he narrowed his eyes at Sojiro slightly, as if he was surprised that Sojiro recognized him.

Who the hell would be so blind as to not recognize such an obvious disguise?

.

(That day, the entire criminal underworld plus anyone who ever came into contact with Reborn simultaneously sneezed, while one Sawada Tsunayoshi had the random urge to cry tears of happiness.)

.

The next time the kid stepped through Leblanc’s entrance, Sojiro raised an incredulous eyebrow; did he not learn after the constant rebuttals?

“One plate of curry, please.” Sojiro’s eye brow climbed higher on his forehead but he conceded.

Curry, he could serve for a kid.

“Coming right up.”

The kid’s eyes glinted under his fedora, and Sojiro resisted the urge to scoff.

(The kid was a surprisingly good food critic, and from the look in his eyes, he definitely knew what he was talking about.)

.

(Maybe if the kid kept coming for curry, his company wouldn’t be that terrible.)

.

Sometime during the summer, the kid stopped coming for a few months, and Sojiro, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, was worried.

But then he came back.

As a _teen_.

“Curry, please.” Sojiro almost did a double take at the change.

The hair, curly sideburns, and eyes were the same, as was the tone, the pacifier the kid always wore was missing, and Sojiro figured it made sense.

He never heard of such drastic growth spurts before, but then again, his daughter and almost-son traversed the human psyche on regular basis and stole people’s ‘hearts’, and their cat apparently could talk but could only be heard by those who’d been into the ‘Metaverse’, so who was to say that condensed growth spurts weren’t a thing somewhere?

“One plate of curry, coming right up.”

.

The kid (or rather, not-kid, as it turned out, he said that he suffered from dwarfism but was cured from it? Which? Sojiro was still skeptical about it), who introduced himself as Reborn, kept coming to Leblanc even as his inexplicable growth spurt continued until he hit a point where he actually looked like an adult.

“Sojiro,” Reborn purred as he sauntered into Leblanc once more, and gracefully dropped into one of the chairs at the counter, “Espresso, please.”

Sojiro snorted; it was the first time Reborn had ordered Espresso since he’d last been rebuffed about it months ago, but Sojiro figured since he really wasn’t a kid, he could serve him that desired espresso.

“One espresso-“ Sojiro chuckled fondly, “-coming right up.”

Reborn’s lips stretched into a smirk, and his eyes lingered on Sojiro’s figure as he went about making Reborn his coffee.

“Here you go.” Sojiro set the cup down in front of Reborn, who didn’t hesitate to reach for it and raise it for his mouth to take a sip.

Reborn hummed as he stared intently at Sojiro from under the rim of his fedora.

“Marry me,” He demanded, and Sojiro snorted.

“In your dreams.”

.

(Inside the Sakura household, Futaba swallowed a screech as she reeled back from her computer and scrabbled for her phone to dial a familiar number, “Joker, we have an emergency!”

“What is it?”

“ _That Reborn just proposed to Sojiro!_ ”

“Reborn did _WHAT?!_ ”)

.

It was a quiet day in December, or as quiet as a day could be after the Phantom Thieves of Hearts broadcasted a country wide calling card, and Reborn was the only customer at Leblanc, quietly sipping his beloved espresso.

Sojiro suppressed a sigh; for all that Reborn’s presence was comforting, it couldn’t do anything to his mind off the kids, off to steal Shido’s heart, or ease his worry about them.

And Reborn must have sensed it, as he spoke up, “Something on your mind?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow, “I would have assumed the person standing behind the counter is the one who stands on the receiving end of spiels about melancholic woes.”

“ _Caro_ ,” Reborn started, the Italian term of endearment causing Sojiro’s other eyebrow to join the first, “You run a café, not a bar.”

Sojiro snorted.

“Where are your kids?”

Sojiro almost did a double take, “My kids?”

Reborn hummed thoughtfully as he took another sip of his espresso before he continued, “Yes. The teens who always go in and out of Leblanc. The teens for which you always the café so that they can use the place as a meeting spot. Did they go off onto an adventure and leave their worried coffee father behind to fret about them?”

“That sounds oddly specific. How did you figure that one out?”

Reborn’s eyes glinted, “I have my ways. That, and you’re not the only coffee father around.” Reborn raised his cup of coffee in a salute, and Sojiro chuckled.

“O-ho? Does that mean I get to meet your kids one day?”

“Already eager to meet the family, _tesoro_?” Reborn purred, “We haven’t even started dating yet.”

Sojiro threw his head back and laughed, highly amused by the blatant flirting.

“You keep that up, and you may end up scoring a date for Christmas.”

Just as Reborn was opened his mouth to respond, he snapped it closed, and his eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to stare at the door, which opened to admit a couple of dark-suited men.

“Are you Sakura Sojiro?”

“What of it?” Sojiro frowned, “We’re closed for the day, so I suggest you leave.”

One of the men stepped forward before flinching back as Reborn shot him a dark glare.

“Anything we can help you with, gentlemen?” Voice silky and dripping with danger, Reborn tilted his face to fully face them, killing intent leaking into the air.

The men stepped backwards towards the entrance, and Sojiro scowled, “Like I said, we’re closed. And the door is right behind you, so you can leave now.”

The men didn’t even waste a moment and beat a hasty retreat.

Sojiro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “What a bother.”

Reborn reigned in his murderous aura, and returned to sipping his coffee while giving Sojiro speculative looks.

“What is it?” Sojiro inquired, and Reborn hummed.

“Marry me.”

Sojiro snorted, “You gotta try harder than that.”

A grin spread across Reborn’s face, “Challenge accepted.”

.

End

“Tough love, fedora-wearing coffee dads unite” –IWP, 2K18

Also I wanted to write more crossover entries but then this one grew too large and I now don’t have time for the others…


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Lightning Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Wakaba &Verde. Prompt: Fantasy AU._

**Warnings: Witch!Wakaba, Witch!Verde, Genderbent, Fem!Verde.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

Wakaba frowned at the entrance to the workshop before her hands flew in front of her, fingers flicking against the subtle barrier placed on it, tracing patterns and tapping in specific spots.

A couple of minutes later, the barrier shimmered before it split seamlessly down the middle.

Wakaba huffed as she strode through the entrance, the barrier closing the gap left behind her as if it never existed.

“Verde,” She started impatiently, “Did you alter the locking barrier again?”

Verde made a vague sound at the back of her throat, not looking up from the multiple floating screens in front of her.

“I was busy and I didn’t want anyone to interrupt me. Besides, you always do that when you work on something important. Pot. Kettle. Black.”

Wakaba rolled her eyes before she strode closer to Verde and peered over her shoulder to scan the screens, one eyebrow rising in surprise.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“Depends on what you think it is.”

Wakaba’s eyes glinted, “Codes and arrays for the portal to the cognitive layer of reality.”

Verde merely grinned sharply in response, one finger pushing her glasses higher on the bridge on her nose.

“I’ll get back to working on our equipment.” Wakaba mirrored Verde’s grin, “Finally, we can get a start on exploring the physical representation of the human psyche.”

.

End

I couldn’t miss the opportunity…


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Rain Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Akechi &Yamamoto. Prompt: Handcuffs._

**Warnings: Goro Is Such An Adorable Competitive Little Shit, Chance Meeting With A Stranger.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

Goro’s hand was slowly inching towards the handcuffs he kept on himself while he observed the man in front of him.

Short hair, hazel eyes full of mirth, wide grin, cheery laugh, baseball bat slung over his shoulders.

And completely suspicious.

Actually, the man himself seemed to be putting everyone around him at ease just with his presence, and infectious smile.

Everyone.

And that included Goro.

No one could make Goro relax this easily, which meant that the man was suspicious.

(And no, that wasn’t his jealousy talking; he didn’t envy the man for the ease with which he charmed the people around him, simply throwing smiles around like they were candy, an ease that Goro had been dying to achieve for the past few years with no success whatsoever. Not at all.)

As if sensing Goro’s stare, the man turned around, eyes locking with Goro’s, and Goro stood in place, stunned at being caught (and also embarrassed).

And then the man’s smile sharpened, his eyes growing darker, all in the span of a split second, and Goro would dismiss it as a trick of the light if the moment didn’t cause his heart to beat a mile a minute as his blood boiled with the resolve to one-up the man.

Goro allowed his hand to drop and stood straighter, shoulders squared, and met the man’s stare head on, eyes narrowed.

The man waved cheerfully at him, and Goro scowled.

He wasn’t going to be so easily taken in by the man’s charming aura.

.

End

Classic example of ‘I’m going to make the prompt fit or SO HELP ME GOD’


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Cloud Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Akechi &Hibari. Prompt: Kidnapping._

**Warnings: Hellion Child!Akechi, Akechi Bites And Fites (Fite Him), Hibari Being Hibari.**

**Disclaimr:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

Goro scowled at the other kid who jeered at him.

Just because he was small, and had long, soft hair, and soft features, didn’t mean that he was a weakling all the kids could mock and walk all over, _no sirree_.

Goro could fight back, _thankyouverymuch_.

And that was why he lunged at the other kid and his jaw clamped over the kid’s arm.

The kid screeched, and tried to shake Goro, going as far as to harshly tug at Goro’s hair; Goro retaliated, reaching for the kid’s face and scratching any place his fingers could reach.

The kid howled and screamed before he shoved Goro to the ground and ran away.

Goro scrambled to stand up again, spitting to the ground as he shoved his hair out of his face.

“Wao.”

Goro’s head whipped around to lock eyes with yet another kid, black-haired and gray-eyed, and watching Goro with an intent stare that made goosebumps break all over Goro’s body.

“What do you want?” Goro spat out, scowling. The other kid was undeterred, though, and walked towards Goro with steady steps before he latched onto Goro’s arm with a very firm grip and started pulling him away.

“Hey!” Goro shouted, and tried to pull away, but to no avail; the other kid’s grip was too strong.

Goro cursed his weak body.

“You’re mine, little animal.”

“Wha-? NO, I’M NOT LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!”

And so it was that the kid dragged Goro off, kicking and screaming.

.

(And that was how Hibari Kyouya kidnapped- err, _adopted_ Akechi Goro as his baby brother.)

.

End

So, I was talking about how much I wanted some hellion child!Akechi and this was born.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Mist Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Akechi &Deamon. Prompt: Fake/Pretend Relationship._

**Warnings: Deamon As Akechi’s Persona AU, Snark, The Author Is Cackling In The Background.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

“So, your solution is to fake date him?” Goro’s Persona hummed, “How curious.”

Goro could feel his Persona’s judging stare boring holes into his back, “Deamon. _Please_.”

“Please what?” Goro turned to see Deamon giving him a wide-eyed look of innocence. Goro was not fooled. At all.

“Can you just… Drop the topic?”

Deamon abandoned his futile attempts at pretend-innocence to allow his eyes to narrow, “78% of fake/pretend relationships end up being real for at least one part of the relationship,” Deamon hissed, dark blue flames flaring to life around his form, “Excuse me if I don’t want my host to suffer immeasurable heartache in case of falling in love and having unrequited feelings!”

Goro gaped for a moment before he had to turn to face the wall of one of Mementos’ rest area, clutching his chest as his heart beat a mile a minute and a blush rose to his face at the realization that his Persona cared about him.

( _I am thou and thou art I_ , a nasty voice in his head pointed out; of course Deamon cared about Goro’s emotional well-being when it was Deamon’s emotional well-being by extension. _But still!_ Another voice chimed; _self-care!_ )

Goro frowned as he registered what Deamon said fully and whipped his head back around to glare at Deamon, “Did you just say that I’ll be the one falling in love first?! What if he is one who’ll end up falling in love with me first?!”

Deamon sent Goro an exasperated stare, “Child, a random passerby could display basic human decency towards you and you’ll swear your undying loyalty to them and declare that you’ll slaughter all their enemies for them.”

Goro gasped, scandalized, “Why, I _never_!”

.

End

Deamon Spade more like Dea _mom_ Spade.

Also the other ‘he’ in question is whoever you want him to be, it doesn’t really matter.

Also also, Deamon bullshitted the 78%.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: KHR Rare Pair Week Earth/Flameless Day, P5 crossover entry 1. Pairing: Elena &Haru (Okumura). Prompt: Supernatural AU, drugged up confessions._

**Warnings: Ghost!Elena, PT Leader!Haru, Post Interrogation.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or P5.

.

A cold presence settled close to her, and Haru allowed her shoulders to slump, inhaling and exhaling carefully, “Elena,” She called out, voice hoarse.

“Sweetheart,” Elena murmured regretfully, her cold hand hovering close to Haru’s cheek, “You look terrible.”

Haru let out a small chuckle that broke off into a pained hiss as her hand went to carefully hold onto her aching side.

“I know,” She whispered, voice thick, “I’m tired.”

“Shh, just go to sleep, the doctor said that you need your rest, especially with the drugs they gave you.”

Haru smiled weakly at Elena’s transparent form, “I didn’t say anything, Elena. They drugged me to make me confess but I didn’t tell them anything.” Her smile widened as her inner satisfaction and pride at her accomplishment solidified.

Elena sent her a proud smile, “Yes, you did, my little lady. Now rest.”

“Okay…” With that, Haru finally allowed her eyelids to slip shut and drifted into sleep.

.

End


End file.
